ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ieyasu Akimichi
Ieyasu Akimichi (秋道家康, Akimichi Ieyasu) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Akimichi clan. Ieyasu started off his life very unknown as a cantankerous and self-isolating individual. As he grew to where he is now, he met his first and perhaps his best friend along the way, Keldran Fūma. After realizing his purpose to protect his village, Ieyasu has come a long way and made steady progress to one day turn into the hero he wants to be. Background Information Early on in his life, even as far back as his infancy, Ieyasu could recall faint memories of when his father Hirotada abused his late mother Chiyo. This was a common occurence throughout his life, developing small bits of the apathy that larely presides in his personality now as he had no chance to develop morals or ethics regarding the situation. Despite this, he still felt a great connection with his mother and as he grew up his own pain grew as he saw with open eyes: His father beating down on Chiyo with no mercy. Eventually, this pain grew so much that he cried at nights just as he did before. Even some times he tried to stop the beatings, but he quickly learned to not do so as the beating simply turned on him for defying his father. This was a rather twisted ride however, as Ieyasu was treated to treats and other materialistic things on the better days. To the eye of the public and those who were not close enough to the family, they appeared like a perfect, ecstatic family that was starting to develop. Like his father and his fathers before him, Ieyasu was enrolled into the Academy and began to learn the ways of the ninja. This young boy was the best of his classes, training day and night as he was forced to by his father so that he could be the perfect soldier to serve honorably for the Akimichi Clan. While he was not the most cunning of his class, his performance and skill in hand-to-hand combat was perhaps the best. Not to mention, but with training also came decent studying where he was able to learn the basic, fundamental concepts of chakra and just how it allowed him to use jutsu. Drilling these studies into his head and training daily led to vast improvement across the years, around the time he had left the Academy he even knew the basic techniques he still uses now after his recent graduation from the Academy. But despite this not all went well in the end, Ieyasu faced a greater woe that changed him forever at the spry age of 9 years old. Even constant abuse on a physical and emotional level where he was constantly degraded by his father, even an eternal hell of that could not compare to such a thing. Halfway through that year, Ieyasu's parents conflicts became increasingly violent. Chiyo once even pulled a knife on Hirotada but her efforts were easily failed. One night, it climaxed with one night Hirotada beat down on Chiyo and broke her arms. Afterward while she lay on the ground, Hirotada looked to his young son and began, "Ieyasu, you need to become the best shinobi to proudly represent your clan. One of a shinobi's best virtues is to have no emotion. Kill your mom." Of course, there was hesitance, Ieyasu even cried and screamed loudly although such things couldn't be heard well in the noisy prefecture of Konoha they lived in. After being threatened to be killed himself, Ieyasu was forced over the whimpering, black and blue body of his mother with his father's kunai in hand. Hirotada quickly pointed out the area of the carotid and juggular, and just like that Ieyasu plunged the dagger into his mom's throat and quickly sliced it apart. Memories would stain his mind forever, like the blood that splattered all over Ieyasu's young frame when he opened up his poor mother's throat. Since then, Ieyasu has developed further in the world as a seasoned genin. Since Suna's destruction and almost losing the only friend he had, Ieyasu has further distanced himself from others and become exceedingly violent. Although much of the progress he made was lost, he has since regained it around the same time Keldran had temporarily returned to Konoha alive and well. During this time, Ieyasu began to form and commit to the idea of changing his ways in order to protect the Leaf and in turn his first friend as well. Despite Keldran later defecting from the village, Ieyasu still held strong to this idea and sought out to eventually find Keldran one day. During a mission he was sent on with a small squad, Ieyasu met up with Keldran in a chance of fate. After becoming inspired and entrusted with the village's protection, Ieyasu began to do his best to change who he was into what he needed to be if he ever wanted to protect the Leaf like he intended. Now, he trains his body and mind constantly in a journey to become the ultimate warrior of Konoha. Although he's making strides in becoming a true hero: He can't let down the bitter memory and grudges of the past that he holds against the people who have wronged him. Personality & Behavior To say the least, Ieyasu is an awkward, young man. Most of his earlier life, he never grew into a social lifestyle that would be healthy for him. Instead, most of his early life was instead spent on training and improving his capability even as far back as the Academy. This was only further enforced by the tragedies of his family and being raised in a way that he wasn't meant to speak of the atrocities committed at his own home. Little things like this led him to be isolated and distant towards other people. Being raised in such a negative light, Ieyasu holds many demons to his heart. Grudges from the past tend to stick around even years later, conspiracies arising with his toxic thoughts to kill people like his father and Gyugii. Because of this, it sometimes leads to Ieyasu thinking irrationally when he would otherwise be calm and collected as he should be for a ninja. As much as he may seem trying to bury these past issues to become something more to what he needs to be for the village: He still holds close onto them within his personal thoughts. But Ieyasu has been doing his best to simply be normal, happier than he had been before. Realizing that the village was the family he needed, he has been doing his best to try and connect with the people. In particular, he's been strengthening new bonds with friends he has made during spars and missions like: Ousatsu , Rena , and Shinra. Even today, he continues to do his best to grow stronger with these bonds so that one day he can protect a village he truely loves. Appearance Over the small duration of his career, Ieyasu has grown to be much more massive than he originally was. His thick, brown hair has grown out further into a mane and reaches some parts past his shoulder blades now. As well as growing relatively tall, Ieyasu has packed on more weight in muscle but also some additional fat. Overall, he has become much more of a brawny figure as perhaps would be guessed of most Akimichi. Additionally so, Ieyasu has abandoned the traditional garb he used to wear at the beginning in change for something that would be much more fitting for his line of work. While he hasn't a flak jacket yet, he instead chooses to wear a large, black jacket that fits well enough on his large frame. Because of the temperate weather of the Fire, he tends to keep it unzipped revealing a crimson shirt he wears underneath. The rest of his attire matches for the most part, wearing baggy pants that are cuffed right at his ankles just so he doesn't trip over them. There at the bottom he just wears the same geta he has for years, simple black ones that he's seemed to always have. Abilities While obviously not among the best, for a genin Ieyasu is exceptionally skilled. For most of his early life and leading into now, Ieyasu has trained hard to get to where he is now. He has an extensive knowledge and capability of his clan's hiden, monstrous strength for someone of his age, and a hardy constitution to go with that makes him all around a cantankerous juggernaut for his age. Chakra and Physical Prowess Ieyasu has rather decent chakra reserves, although not having to use them too much as he mostly relies on converting his calories into chakra for his hiden. Even this not being too much of a hindrance he understand the basics of chakra control, not recklessly using chakra and exhausting himself before the fight begins. Unlike his average chakra levels, Ieyasu displays a superior level of strength at his young age; constant weight-lifting and other types of training to improve his physique. Along with this, Ieyasu has mixed this training with sparring as he fought his own father, eventually learning to use his strength and mimicing the Arhat Fist style that his own father uses. Ninjutsu As an Akimichi, Ieyasu converts his calories into chakra, giving reason behind why he and most others often have a husky physique of sorts. Ieyasu's constant training and extensive analysis has led to an advanced profiency in the Akimichi clan's hiden techniques. Other Skills Ieyasu holds decent profiency with most other standard jutsu he has learned, including his academy jutsu; this level of profiency also extends to his shurikenjutsu which he is decent enough with to throw shuriken and kunai accurately. Ieyasu is also capable of using Fire Release alongside the Yang Release he uses for his clan's techniques. Databook Library Casual *Audience with the Hokage Missions *B-Rank: Red Handed *B-Rank: Whatever Happened to Yao Zu? Spars/battles *Ieyasu v. Kaylee *Ieyasu v. Keldran *Ieyasu v. Mushiki *Sunset Fight Storyline *Arc 3 Prologue Training *Ieyasu and Shinra Train (part 2 , part 3) *Ieyasu Trains for Body Flicker *Ieyasu Trains for Super Multi-Size (part 2, part 3) *Just Another Day *Tradition in Technique (part 2, part 3) Approved By: Approved by Expo Category:Characters